Forbidden Love
by WildCaterpillar
Summary: Kyouya y Haruhi se van a casar, ¿Qué hará Tamaki al respecto?. Será que de verdad se puede vivir feliz sin amor...


**Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Cathy 87 **

High School Host Club no me pertenece, es propiedad de Bisco Hatori. Este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener. 

Mi primer fic de Ouran XD espero que sea de su agrado, creo que está un poco meloso, realmente me pase con el azúcar pero tenía ganas de escribir algo meramente romántico y sin ningún sentido. Espero no haberlos empalagado demasiado y que los personajes no estén fuera de carácter, eso es lo que más me preocupa siempre en un fic, el hecho de que puedo llegar a cambiar la personalidad de los personajes, espero me lo hagan saber en sus reviews, que una crítica siempre ayudan a mejorar. ¡Gracias por leer!

**ADVERTENCIAS: **

Este es un fic **Shōnen-ai**, lo que significa que contiene relaciones homosexuales, no hay lemon pero de todos modos quedan advertidos de la temática. Si este no es tu tipo de fic abstente de leer. **

* * *

**

**Forbidden Love**

_How could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?_

"Haruhi!"

Gritó Tamaki con entusiasmo cuando la joven de ojos castaños entro por la puerta principal de la mansión Suou.

"Sempai, contrólese"

Pronunció la muchacha con dureza en contraposición a la sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios. El rubio frente a ella se apaciguó casi de inmediato con un extraño gesto de resignación en su rostro.

"¿Dónde está?"

Preguntó entonces con nerviosismo, su visita estaba clavada en el piso y jugaba con sus dedos.

"Tardará en llegar, Fuyumi-san le pidió un favor así que le solicito a uno de los choferes que me trajera; su familia se preocupa más por la boda que él"

Tamaki alzó la mirada al escuchar la horrible palabra, se iba a casar, la persona de la que se había enamorado había elegido compartir su vida con alguien que no era él.

"Ya veo…Y tú¿No estás nerviosa?"

Preguntó con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever que era una pregunta de cortesía.

Haruhi lo observo extrañada parpadeando un par de veces antes de contestar a su pregunta

"La verdad es que un poco, pero es natural, después de todo es mi boda"

"Tienes razón"

Contestó él con una pizca de envidia que apenas era la punta del iceberg de lo que realmente sentía.

"Por cierto, sempai, gracias por ofrecer tu casa para el ensayo de la boda, no debiste molestarte pudo ser en la mansión Ohtori… pero insististe tanto"

"Está bien, después de todo soy el padrino"

Contestó con pesar tratando de ocultar a toda costa el sentimiento sin mucho éxito. Su vista se perdió en un punto fijo tras su amiga y un extraño silencio se extendió por todo el lugar.

"¿Sempai?"

Preguntó la joven con preocupación después de unos segundos al notar por fin el verdadero estado de ánimo de su amigo.

Tamaki bajó la vista y la observo por un instante que pareció eterno, era preciosa, el pasar de los años la había favorecido increíblemente, su cuerpo era fino y estilizado, su piel blanca y lisa como la porcelana y su cabello había crecido bastante, ahora caía por sus hombros hasta llegar por debajo de su cintura, se veía brillante y sedoso.

"Haruhi"

Articuló el rubio recordando la compostura,

"Llevamos más de siete años de conocernos y sigues llamándome sempai, vamos, creo que puedes usar mi nombre" Una preciosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro y se veía tan galante como siempre, Haruhi sonrió con nostalgia al recordar los tiempos en los que aún existía el Host Club, Tamaki no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo tanto física como mentalmente.

"Sem… Tamaki"

Pronunció, estaba por agregar algo más cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta principal.

"Déjalo Aiko"

Prorrumpió el rubio dirigiéndose hacia la mucama que estaba por atender el llamado "Yo abriré" Su corazón se estremeció y una punzada de odio lo hirió en el corazón esparciendo su veneno por todo su cuerpo. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entonces lo vio, estaba más apuesto que nunca, los 24 le sentaban estupendamente, al igual que a su prometida. Tenía la piel impecable, el cabello largo sujeto en una coleta sostenida pulcramente por una cinta negra, sus ojos brillaban calculadoramente tara sus gafas de delgada moldura y su postura destilaba una seguridad que intimidaría hasta a un rey.

"Ohtori"

Siseó el rubio entre dientes mientras trataba de idear la manera más cruel de hacerlo pedacitos.

"¿Desde cuándo me llamas así? No fuiste tú el que insistió en usar nuestros nombres de pila. Y ya han pasado tantos años desde entonces"

Se mofó curvando la comisura de su boca.

"No lo sé, quería probar algo nuevo"

Respondió desafiante. Kyouya lo observó consternado por un segundo debido a su actitud por demás incoherente para luego recobrar la compostura inmediatamente.

"Haruhi ya está aquí"

Continuó un poco más sumiso tratando de desviar el tema, la mirada de su amigo aún lograba intimidarlo.

"Lo sé, ambos hemos llegado muy temprano pero mi familia es aprehensiva, no lo pude evitar"

Contestó con franqueza. Tamaki suspiró por respuesta, quería desmembrar a aquel hombre pero sabía que por más que aquel pensamiento inundara su cabeza un millón de veces jamás sería capaz de llevarlo a la práctica.

Kyouya se adelantó en la estancia de la mansión y el rubio no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse junto a la puerta mientras observaba desde su posición como Haruhi se reunía con su novio. Apartó la mirada antes de ver como se saludaban, temía ser espectador del beso que adivinaba se estaban dando mientras él observaba con interés sus zapatos.

"Tamaki¿estás bien?"

Pregutó Kyouya sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos

"Sí, claro"

Respondió levantando la vista al fin y pronunciando aquellas palabras con fingida alegría

"Está bien" comentó Kyouya con desconfianza para luego volverse hacia su prometida "Disculpa mi tardanza, pero ya sabes como es mi hermana, de no haber sido por ella hubiésemos llegado a la par" pronunció con parsimonia.

"No hay problema"

Contesto la joven con alegría tomando entre sus manos uno de los brazos del más alto. Ante la visión Tamaki volvió a bajar la vista, su rostro se veía perturbado y era cuestión de segundos para que sus dos acompañantes se percataran de ello, pero gracias al cielo lo salvo la campana. El timbre de la entrada comenzaba a sonar una vez más, parecía que el que llamaba era alguien sumamente impaciente porque el sonido se escucho unas diez veces antes de que la joven mucama atendiera a la puerta.

Una ráfaga multicolor se adentro en la estancia con apremio lanzándose inmediatamente contra Haruhi

"Haru-Chan!"

Gritó un joven rubio que aparentaba tener unos 15 años de edad aferrándose a la cintura de la joven.

"Honey-kun!"

Exclamó la joven alegremente al percatarse de quien era la persona que la estrujaba con apremio. Mitsukuni sonrió lleno de felicidad y soltó a la joven para volver atrás un par de pasos situándose junto a otros tres hombres que Haruhi reconoció de inmediato.

"Taka-chan nos trajo a Hika-chan, Kao-chan y a mi hasta aquí"

Pronunció el pequeño con entusiasmo prendiéndose inmediatamente después de Takashi que a su vez lo sostuvo por la cintura, el pequeño había crecido bastante hasta llegar a la altura del pecho de su koibito, pero aún así era demasiado bajo para sus 25 años de edad.

"Es verdad que nos trajo, pero antes de eso nos tuvo esperando demasiado. Pudimos llegar muchísimo antes"

Sentenció Hikaru haciendo un mohín de disgusto para luego cruzarse de brazos. Haruhi parpadeó sin entender pasando su vista de un enfadado Hikaru a la cara completamente roja de Honey.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" Preguntó la joven con curiosidad, después de todo la castaña tenia la misma mente sin malicia de siempre, Tamaki tampoco entendía nada, únicamente Kyouya se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, él ya se imaginaba que había ocurrido.

"Pues… Veras… "

Comenzó por hablar Kaoru con nerviosismo, su rostro también estaba cubierto por un ligero sonrojo y se notaba en sus facciones que estaba siendo muy difícil para él dar aquella explicación.

"Mitsukuni y yo estábamos ocupados"

Interrumpió Mori con la misma cara impasible que Haruhi le conocía desde que estaban en la preparatoria.

"Si con ocupados te refieres a compartir una cama desnudos mientras sus dos amigos esperan en la sala de estar por una hora, supongo que tienes razón"

Todos, excepto Morinozuka volvieron sus rostros hacia Hikaru cuando este terminó de pronunciar aquellas palabras. Tamaki abrió la boca hasta los pies, Kaoru y Haruhi bajaron la vista con un rubor intenso y Honey se oculto entre los pliegues del suéter de Mori para ocultar una cara más roja que una cereza; solo Kyouya permaneció impasible ante la revelación.

Cuando Kaoru se recupero alzó la vista y observo a su hermano con reproche, este solo bufó por lo bajo y se dedico a ignorar la silenciosa amonestación.

"El punto es que ya están aquí, y si en los próximos 15 minutos el sacerdote hace acto de presencia podríamos comenzar con el ensayo"

La voz de Kyouya resonó al fondo logrando distraer a todos del incomodo silencio que se había formado después de la indiscreción de Hikaru. Tamaki volvió la vista hacia él al igual que el resto del grupo pero en sus ojos se divisaba un extraño brillo de respeto, era increíble como aquel hombre podía controlar todo en solo un instante, estaba asombrado, en realidad todo en Ohtori le maravillaba profundamente.

"Por cierto Kyou-chan¿Es verdad que adelantarán la fecha de la boda?"

Preguntó Honey con curiosidad tratando además de alejar la conversación de su relación con Mori lo más que fuera posible.

"¿Qué?"

Preguntó Tamaki sin poder reprimir la exclamación al escuchar aquello, su vista se desvió hacia Haruhi sin poder ocultar la sorpresa en sus ojos.

"Así es, para dentro de tres días. Se realizará este 6 de octubre"

Respondió Ohtori con tranquilidad, aunque la actitud de su amigo no había pasado inadvertida para él.

"¡Vaya! Dos meses de anticipación"

Profirió Hikaru con sorpresa

"Parece ser que la _familia_ tiene mucha prisa"

Agregó Kaoru, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra familia mientras tomaba por el brazo a su hermano.

Haruhi se limitó a sonreír, sin comprender del todo la alusión que uno de los gemelos había hecho; no tenía nada que decir al respecto, a diferencia de su prometido que abrió la boca para continuar con la conversación, pero volvió a cerrarla inmediatamente sin proferir sonido alguno debido a la interrupción de la mucama que anunció la llegada del sacerdote.

"¡Parece que podemos comenzar con el ensayo!"

Estalló Honey lleno de alegría jalando a Takashi por un brazo, dispuesto a arrastrarlo hasta el salón principal.

"No se enteran"

Comentó Kaoru en un susurro que solo su hermano escuchó

"Eso parece, pero algún día lo harán"

Respondió Hikaru dirigiendo una rápida mirada de reojo hacia Haruhi, Kyouya y Tamaki que se encontraban todavía un poco rezagados.

"Espero que sea antes de que ocurra algo que lo complique todo aún más"

Dijo Kaoru tomando de la mano a su gemelo y llevándosela a la boca para depositar en ella un casto beso; Hikaru le respondió con una amplia sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar tras Honey y Mori.

"¿Sempai?"

Preguntó Haruhi confundida, olvidando por completo la petición que su amigo le había hecho con anterioridad. Éste levanto la cabeza contrariado, después de escuchar acerca de la anticipación de la boda se había enfrascado en un letargo que lo mantenía en una posición erguida con la vista perdida en la nada.

"Si no te apresuras empezaremos sin ti, lo cual sería irónico ya que esta es tu casa"

Al escuchar la voz de Kyouya, Tamaki calvó la vista en él y se obligo a volver en si mostrando una pequeña sonrisa

"Cierto"

Contestó aún aletargado, sin embargo hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y comenzó a caminar tras ellos.

"¿Quién entregará a Haruhi?"

Preguntó Hikaru una vez todos estuvieron reunidos en el salón mientras buscaba al padre de ésta con la mirada

"¿Ryoiji-san no iba a asistir?"

Preguntó Kaoru adelantándose a su hermano. Hikaru sonrió con ternura y dio un pequeño apretón a la mano que aún sujetaba entre la suya, amaba la conexión que tenía con él.

"No, tenía trabajo por hacer pero podemos arreglárnoslas sin él"

Respondió Haruhi con su ya característico orgullo y poniendo una cara de circunstancia que obviaba que su padre no había querido asistir porque aun no soportaba la idea de que su pequeña hija se casara.

"Pero, puedes entregarla tu Tamaki, después de todo te pasabas la vida repitiendo que era tu hija"

Comento Kyouya esbozando una diabólica sonrisa que solo Honey y Kaoru alcanzaron a percibir. El joven mitad francés dio un respingo en su asiento y le miró con resentimiento antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia Haruhi.

"Claro, será un _placer_"

Dijo con un casi imperceptible sarcasmo, recalcando la palabra placer con un ligero siseo en su voz. Tomó a Haruhi de un brazo y caminó con ella hasta la entrada del salón esperando que le dieran la señal para comenzar a caminar.

"Tamaki¿Estás seguro de que no te pasa nada el día de hoy?"

Preguntó la chica en un susurro, su amigo realmente se veía extraño y comenzaba a preocuparle de verdad.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes"

Respondió el joven sin devolverle la mirada, entonces les dieron la señal y ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a Kyouya que no despegaba sus ojos de la novia. Cuando llegaron a su altura Tamaki le entregó a Haruhi como si fuera la cosa más preciosa que hubiese podido tocar jamás y le dirigió a éste una mirada cargada de tristeza, tristeza en la cual se hundió por el resto del ensayo hasta que escucho las palabras que en tres días habrían de cambiarle la vida.

"Yo, Ohtori Kyouya, te quiero a ti, Fujioka Haruhi, como esposa y me entrego a ti para am…"

"¡Callate, cállate!... ¡no quiero escucharlo!"

Vociferó Tamaki con desesperación, cerrando los ojos con fuerza e interrumpiendo los votos que Kyouya había comenzado a recitar. Todos se volvieron a mirarlo con sorpresa mientras este salía corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal.

"¡Sempa!"

Gritó Haruhi tratando de ir tras él pero Kyouya la retuvo por la muñeca negando con la cabeza.

"Yo iré"

Sentenció, dejando en claro que no quería que nadie más intentara ir tras él.

"¡Tonto, tonto, tonto!"

Repetía el rubio una y otra vez mientras seguía corriendo sin dirección, sus ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas lo que provocaba que se tropezara una y otra vez; no le importaba a donde ir mientras fuera lo más lejos posible de Kyouya y Haruhi.

Entonces una mano aprisionó una de sus muñecas y lo hizo pararse en seco.

"Eres un idiota"

Se escuchó una gruesa y atronadora voz que Tamaki reconoció al instante aún sin volver el rostro.

"Déjame en paz¡Te odio!"

Le gritó tratando de desasearse del agarre de su mejor amigo, que lo miró con frialdad, no parecía sorprendido ante aquella declaración.

"No lo hare hasta que me expliques porque me odias tanto"

No parecía tener intenciones de soltarlo así que este terminó por resignarse y quedarse quieto, aún así no le dio la cara, permaneció mirando al frente, esperando que Kyouya no se diera cuenta de sus sollozos.

"¡Maldita sea Tamaki! No nos iremos de aquí hasta que me digas que demonios te pasa"

Exclamó por fin el hombre con gafas perdiendo toda su compostura, solo él podía sacarlo así de sus casillas, después de tantos años de conocerlo aún ignoraba como lo conseguía.

"Cuando nuestros padres nos llamaron para decirnos que querían que Haruhi fuera nuestra esposa tu me dijiste que yo la tomara¿Qué pasa ahora¡¿No era esto lo que querías¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera lo dudaste un segundo"

Profirió aún más agitado que antes, sin embargo Tamaki permanecía silencioso e impasible frente a él.

"Responde… ¡No era eso lo que querías!"

Jaló de la muñeca de su compañero y tomándolo por la barbilla lo obligó a mirarlo, provocando que abriera los ojos grandes y volviera a prorrumpir en sollozos.

"¡NO, no era eso lo que quería¡No lo entiendes!... ¡Te odio porque la amas a ella en lugar de a mí, te odio porque le permites estar entre tus brazos mientras que yo no puedo siquiera tocarte, te odio porque por tu culpa jamás podre gritarle al mundo cuanto te amo¡¿Estas contento¡Ya lo eh dicho, ahora déjame, déjame en paz!"

Gritó al fin tratando de deshacerse de Kyouya una vez más.

"Por favor, déjame"

"¡Idiota!"

Exclamó a su vez Kyouya dirigiendo un golpe hacia la mejilla del joven mitad francés que hizo que éste callera pesadamente sobre el pasto que los rodeaba.

"Eres un imbécil"

Mascullo mientras volvía a tomarlo por las solapas del saco que el más pequeño traía puesto.

"Soy yo el que debería odiarte¿No lo vez¡Yo debería aborrecerte por no haberme dicho todo esto antes! "

"¿De qué ha…?

Comenzó a preguntar Suou pero entonces fue silenciado por los labios del más alto que se posaron sobre los suyos acallando cualquier réplica que el rubio pudiera expresar.

Se separaron cuando ya no tenían aire en los pulmones, Kyouya fijo sus impasibles ojos negros sobre los violetas aún cristalinos de Tamaki y sin poder evitarlo lo aferró contra su cuerpo.

"Eres un pequeño idiota, pero lamentablemente eres el único imbécil al que eh podido amar en toda mi vida"

Susurró contra su oído, Tamaki no pudo reprimir un gemido de placer al percibir el aliento de Ohtori contra su piel.

"Entonces… "

No pudo continuar no podía formular la pregunta. Kyouya sonrió de medio lado y respondió a la silenciosa cuestión de su amigo.

"Me caso con Haruhi porque pensé que no era correspondido, cuando me dijiste que querías que yo me casara con ella supuse que yo te daba igual, pensé que tal vez con Haruhi podría olvidarte… Obviamente estaba equivocado"

"Te dije eso porque creí que eso te haría feliz, satisfacer el deseo de tu padre, siempre le diste mucha importancia a eso; además tampoco opusiste mucha resistencia y bueno… Haruhi seguramente estaría más contenta con alguien maduro como tú y no con un tonto como yo"

Tamaki hizo una pequeña pausa mientras que sus manos se aferraban al cuello de su interlocutor.

"De todos modos yo jamás habría podido casarme con ella amándote como te amo"

Completó enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Kyouya que lo asió aun más estrechamente por la cintura.

"Y ahora, ya no podre estar contigo jamás"

Sentenció Suou con pesadumbre.

"¿Quién dijo que no?"

Preguntó Kyouya esbozando una maquiavélica sonrisa

"¿De qué hablas? No puedo hacerle esto a Haruhi, ella te quiere, fue mi culpa por no haber dicho nada antes, ahora tengo que afrontar las consecuencias"

"¿Y porque eh de afrontarlas yo contigo?"

Preguntó Ohtori con malicia

Tamaki se aparto de él y lo observó con reproche, sabía que Kouya fingía ser una persona insensible pero nunca pensó que podría serlo de verdad.

"No me mires así, no lastimare a Haruhi, te lo prometo"

Respondió el hombre de cabello negro mientras tomaba el rostro de su amigo entre sus manos para limpiar el surco que las lágrimas habían dejado por sus mejillas con los pulgares.

"Y tu padre¿Qué pasara con él? Te aborrecerá si no cumples sus deseos"

"A estas alturas jamás podría prescindir de mi en la empresa, por lo tanto por mas desplantes que le haga no sería capaz de echarme, y en dado caso¡Que lo haga¡Que importa!, puedo empezar de nuevo en cualquier parte siempre y cuando sea contigo"

Tamaki abrió la boca para dar una razón más que les impidiera estar juntos pero la cerró de inmediato al ver la mirada amenazadora que Kyouya le dirigía. Se removió intranquilo entre sus brazos hasta que las palabras salieron una vez más de sus labios sin que lo pensara.

"Haruhi…"

"Haruhi tampoco me ama, estoy casi seguro de ello. Aceptó ser mi esposa por practicidad, por el hecho de que en un matrimonio solo importa la estabilidad, que se puede ser feliz sin amor. Creo que es cierto, siempre y cuando no te enamores jamás"

Interrumpió Kyouya antes de que Tamaki pudiera continuar su perorata

"¡Estas insinuando que mi hija es una insensible, okasan!"

Reclamó el rubio al borde de la histeria, estaba recuperando su forma natural de ser, esa que tanto le gustaba a Kyouya.

"No, lo que estoy diciendo es que Haruhi jamás se ha enamorado, por lo tanto confundió amistad con amor... En realidad creo que puede llegar a enamorarse alguna vez, solo necesita tiempo… otōsan"

Al pronunciar la última palabra Ohtori despego las manos del rostro de su compañero para posarlas en su cuello haciendo un recorrido que hizo que éste gimiera nuevamente de forma involuntaria.

"¿Estás seguro?, no quiero hacerla llorar, prefiero morir antes"

Respondió éste tratando de ignorar la caricia.

"Te lo juro"

Profirió el otro con un ligero toque de reproche mientras hundía sus dedos entre los cabellos dorados de la nuca de Tamaki recreándose en su suavidad, entonces inclinó la cabeza y volvió a besarlo con ímpetu.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Creo que Haruhi me quedó un poco pasiva y Tamaki muy sentimental, además el final esta tremendamente sesgado pero ese era el punto…

¿Qué les pareció, raro, bueno, espantoso?  
DEJEN REVIEW ONEGAI!  
Recuerden, se aceptan tomatazos, críticas constructivas, comentarios, mentadas de madre, etc. XD


End file.
